lostthejourneytheconspiracyoftruthfandomcom-20200213-history
The Real Thing Of Love Part 1
This is the eighth story written in the series. This is a Jennifer & Patrick centric-episode. It's a multi-centric episode. *'Part 1' We finally made it said Jennifer. Thanks to your plan said Eric. We were mostly killed by the Chess Brothers. I have to tell you something said Jennifer. What do you wanna tell me? asked Bob. Patrick Rumble is still alive said Jennifer. What? He's dead! I killed him directly with a grenade said Bob. I made a secret way for him under the ground, so he could escapping from his dead said Jennifer. He is by Country Ploo, the dinner shop! said Jennifer. And I have to believe that? asked Bob. I'm going to Country Ploo and then you see it said Jennifer. Jennifer was going to the car and was leaving The Crash House. He's dead! I don't believe that he is alive said Bob. A few minutes later was someone knocking on the door. What if he's not dead! He's going to kill me, if he sees me said Bob. Just open the door Bob said Tracy. I have fear for him said Bob. You're safe with us said Eric. I can't! said Bob. Just open the door said Francisca. Bob was opening the door. He saw Jennifer and Patrick Rumble. Hello son! said Patrick. Bob was looking scary at Patrick. Bob, do you wanna made some muffins for me? asked Patrick. Yeah Yes fafa father said Bob. Tracy was walking to Bob. You don't have to be scared said Tracy. Did you have read chapter 34, 56 point 4.7 about not dead people could helping you in the future? asked Tracy. No I don't wanna have anything to do with my father said Bob. He he betrayed me with Jennifer said Bob. Are the muffins ready? asked Patrick. Yes, dad they are ready said Bob. Bob and Tracy were sitting next to the group. Our first thing is that we have a group said Patrick. This is my best friend, Chris Colbar. Colbar has a loyalty to the President of the United States said Patrick. That's a good joke laught Bob. Do you think that i have to believe that nonsense said Bob. Colbar worked for The U.S. Army. He is the son of Derek Colbar, you know the guy that killed his parents in order to deliver a secret message said Patrick. Yes, but who are you parents? asked Tracy. I'm the son of Gregory Rumble and Ursula King. We have to start a group named: The Order Of Waving Town said Patrick. What is Waving Town? asked Bob. Waving Town is the street where our secret order is said Patrick. When are you going to talk to me? asked Bob. After we are in The Blesh Shutt said Patrick. What is The Blesh Shutt? asked Bob. That is the place where they holding Mandy. Elisabeth Smatthouse is there to, with her female team, The Shettgirls. If you wanna save Mandy, we may have to die my son said Patrick. Are you in or you out? asked Patrick. I'm in! said Bob. that's the spirit my son! said Patrick. Are we going to die dad? asked Bob. Not today Bob said Patrick. We have to walk 17 kilometer to them, then we're going to win! said Patrick. *'Part 2' Flashbacks: Jennifer LaPorta & Patrick Rumble Patrick was at a bar. Could I have Riddle-beer? asked Patrick. Yes, that's then $3,00 said the barwoman. Here is it said Patrick. What's your name? asked Patrick. Catherine Smith. 'Do you have a boyfriend? asked Patrick. No, not said Catherine. I have a lovely woman said Patrick. 2 McScotts-beers please said Jennifer. So, a good looking girl asking for beers said Patrick. You're definetly a drunk said Jennifer. Don't be crazy said Patrick. Craig McJohnson, your ex-boyfriend isn't it? asked Patrick. Sorry, sir, but we have never met each other said Jennifer. Yes, he is my ex-boyfriend, so what? asked Jennifer. I have a son, Bob Crash. He has at this moment not a girlfriend, but maybe you could try it. I have 1 son said Patrick. Try it, Jennifer. I'm sure you will love it. *- The Order Of Waving Town was walking to The Blesh Shutt. There is the door! said Jennifer. That are Shirley Dress and Francie Matthews said Tracy. We have to kill them. If they are dead, then can open the door from the headquarter said Tracy. Bob looked at the headquarter. Is it save? asked Bob. What is safe, Bob? asked Jennifer. Jennifer shoot at the headquarter. What are you doing? asked Bob. Who is there? asked Francie. Tracy looked at her gun to Francie and shot. Francie felt on the ground. Shirley looked at Francie. Say goodbye to her said Francie. Who? asked Shirley. Francie was dead. I'm going to kill you. Come, our you wish that you would never ... Your all are going to die. Right now. That's the part of love said Shirley. Patrick stand up. And who are you? asked Shirley. I'm Patrick Rumble. I have a son and daughter. Lovely said Shirley. I'm sorry, but do you believe in Witches and Wizards? asked Shirley. No! said Patrick. At the same moment was Maya Chess behind them. What are you doing here? asked Bob. Nothing that matters, but I had to said Maya. What? asked Bob. ABRACADABRA said Shirley. Maya jumped before Patrick. Oh no! said Patrick. Patrick shot at Shirley, who felt dead on the ground. Maya, no we have lost her said Patrick. She's dead said Patrick. Maya is dead said Bob. The group was going to the headquarter. There's nobody said Bob. Nobody! said Jennifer. Jennifer was out the headquarter. WHERE IS MANDY? screamed Jennifer.